


The Gold Motel: Daddy’s Little Princess (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t stop writing these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Daddy’s Little Princess (prompt)

Belle Gold is four month pregnant and she stands on the floor of Storybrooke’s only baby store, with her husband Norman. She searches through the clothing in the boy’s section and chooses out the cutest outfit she has ever seen. “Norman, come over here sweetie.” She calls him from the other side of the store.

Norman turns to the sound of his name and waddles to his wife, holding a massive stack of clothing. “Is the baby really g-g-going to need all of this stuff?”

“Yes, Honey.” She places a new outfit on top of his pile and flashes a pair of blue lizard pajamas in his face. “Isn’t this just the most adorable thing?” She coos at him, with a radiant smile. “This is the one I really wanted to show you.”

“You said that about all of them, D-d-dearie.”

“But this ones just the cutest!”

“You said th-th-that too.”

“Well, I really mean it about this one. We can’t leave without it.”

“Alright, Belle. S-s-sit it on top.”

She paces the pajamas on the tip of his pile and something else catches her eye. “Oh look, Norman!” She rushes to the next rack and takes hold of another tiny lizard themed outfit. “Isn’t this the most adorable thing?”

Norman lurches behind her, looking over the mountain of clothing. “Yes, that’s adorable too, b-b-but you’re picking up a lot of boys clothes. What if we h-h-have a girl?”

“We’re not having a girl.” She shifts through the rack.

“How d-d-do you know?”

“Because I just know.” She adds two more outfits to the pile.

“I th-th-think we should get some girl things too. We d-d-don’t know for sure if we’re having a boy and we might have to b-b-bring most of this stuff back.”

“But we’re not having a girl, Sweetie,” she states confidently.

Norman glares at her from behind the high stack of clothing. “Just one g-g-girl outfit. It isn’t going to hurt.”

She rubs her belly and sighs out heavily. “Alright, but you’ll be bringing it back when little Norman comes.”

“And you’ll be b-b-bring all of this back if little Belle decides to c-c-come instead.”

“Fine,” she giggles. “But I won’t be the one coming back.”

With his arms full of boys baby clothes, Norman manages to make it to the girls section and picks out a dress and shirt that reads Daddy’s Little Princess. 


End file.
